Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are utilized at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Users can perform tasks such as storing data or executing applications using various types of resources offered by the resource provider. For various organizations, there can be a very large corpus of data and documents stored for those organizations. It can be very difficult to determine the context of each of these documents, particularly when users create and store the documents to remote data stores without first going through some type of manual classification process. Further, it can be difficult to ensure the appropriate security of these documents because it is difficult to learn the type of access that should be permitted for each of these documents, as well as detecting access that may be inconsistent with the desired permissions.